The New Turner
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Turner come to Timmy with big news, he's going to be an older brother. How will he react to it and how will Cosmo and Wanda take it? Will everyone be okay in this short one-shot fic? Read and find out!


**Based on another idea I had when I was younger, but of course you know this was before I knew . My friend Macy and I wondered what it would be like if Timmy were an older brother (this story and concept were made before there ever was a Poof) and we made a character named Gabriella. This may be my only Fairly OddParents fan fiction, I am a huge fan of this cartoon series ever since I was about 6 years old, I NEVER missed an episode. Read & Review, I only own Gabriella, everyone else is Butch Hartman, if I DID own Fairly OddParents, do you think I'd be on a fan fiction website?**

* * *

10-year-old Timmy Turner had been an only child for the longest time. But today was different, he jumped out of bed, got dressed and went to his fish bowl with his goldfish, Cosmo and Wanda. Of course we all know Cosmo and Wanda aren't just any goldfish, they are his fairy godparents. They woke up to see Timmy and jumped out of the bowl revealing their fairy form.

"Hey Timmy, what's on the schedule for today?" Cosmo asked as he poofed into various different things. "Cartoons? Fishing? Tormenting school bullies?"

"I don't know, today feels different, I don't know why." Timmy said as he scratched his chin.

"Timmy?" a voice called to him and there was a knock on the door. Cosmo and Wanda went back to fish mode and Timmy looked up to see his father at the door. "Timmy, your mother and I have great news!"

"You're going on a romantic vacation for three months and leaving me with Vicky," Timmy replied in a deadpan expression.

Mr. Turner laughed at his son's sense of humor. "No, but you're going to be a big brother!"

"What?" Timmy's eyes got wide.

"You're going to have a baby brother or sister to play with soon. Which means your mother's getting old!" Mr. Turner continued to laugh and then he heard his wife call for him and he stopped laughing. "I need to see your mother, she's been hogging the bathroom all morning and eating a lot of stuff bad for her, kinda like you." Mr. Turner closed the door, leaving Timmy to his privacy, as Cosmo and Wanda poofed back to fairy normal.

"Congratulations sport, you're gonna be a big brother!" Wanda cheered.

"Yeah, I guess it'd be kinda cool to have a baby brother or sister around," Timmy said as he thought about it. "With me as an older brother, the kid's gonna be cool!"

"Well I hope you can bond, if it is a girl, sometimes sisters can be a real pain," Wanda then remembered her times with her sister, Blonda.

"Cool!" Cosmo poofed over closer to Timmy. "Timmy, I know how to handle little sisters if it's a girl. You could put spiders in her hair, dunk her head in the toilet, and embarrass her in front of her crush!"

"Cosmo!" Timmy and Wanda said together.

"What? Too graphic?" Cosmo asked, causing Timmy and Wanda to facepalm.

"What if he or she doesn't like me?" Timmy thought as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Stop feeling bad now," Wanda said in a motherly tone. "Start looking forward to when your baby brother or sister comes!"

Months passed as the Turner household got ready for the new addition of their family. The doctor said the baby should be a boy, but due to the doctor saying Timmy was supposed to be a girl, Mr. and Mrs. Turner bought pink stuff to make sure.

One day Timmy came home from school and he looked around. The door was unlocked but his Dad's car wasn't in the driveway. "That's odd..." Timmy said to himself as he carried his books in with him to the kitchen and he saw Vicky which made his eyes go big.

"Hey twerp," Vicky greeted with a devilish smile. "Your Mom and Dad had to go to the hospital because of your stupid baby sister coming."

"Hey my baby sister won't be stupid!" Timmy blurted at her as he raised an eyebrow."

"Oh please, little sisters are the worst compared to little brothers." Vicky put her hands on her hips, sneering at Timmy. "They're always wanting your makeup, stealing your clothes and embarrassing you in front of the cutest boy in school whenever you have to go out in public with her!"

"Vicky, I'm not crazy about Tootie either, but at least she's NICE."

"Who said I wasn't nice?" Vicky had on a slasher smile as she took out a sharp blade. "Now come here, runt..."

Timmy screamed and ran up the stairs from Vicky as she followed him. She had trouble though with the baby gate the Turners put up for the new baby. Timmy looked down at her and smirked at her as she was trapped.

"STUPID BABY PROOFING EQUIPMENT!" Vicky snarled as she tried to get free.

Timmy shrugged it off and went to his bedroom as Cosmo and Wanda poofed to greet him and have a chat. "Hey guys." Timmy greeted them.

"Hey Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda cheered, seeing him.

"Hey guys, Mom and Dad are at the hospital." Timmy said as he made himself comfortable on his bed. "Seems so sudden when it happens, I wonder if I'll have kids."

"You'll know once you're old enough, sport." Wanda smiled.

"Yeah, look at me and Wanda. We've been married for over 10,000 years and you don't see us with a kid!" Cosmo laughed.

"That's because being married to you is like raising a thousand-year old baby with no developmental skills," Wanda muttered under her breath.

Hours later, Timmy made wishes of pizza and everything a kid could ever want. His parents came home late. Timmy woke up as someone was gently shaking him. "Timmy? Timmy, wake up son!" Mr. Turner said in a hushed tone.

"Huh?" Timmy rubbed his eyes and saw on his alarm clock it was 2:30 in the morning. "Dad, it's after midnight."

"I know, I just wanted you to meet your baby sister."

Mr. Turner dragged Timmy out of bed and Cosmo and Wanda poofed into butterflies and followed them into Mr. and Mrs. Turner's bedroom. Mrs. Turner was propped up in their bed with a bundle with a pink blanket in her arms.

"Hey Mom." Timmy smiled.

"Hi honey," Mrs. Turner removed the blanket from the baby's face to show a chubby baby with light pink skin, blue eyes like both her parents and a curl of black hair like her father. "This is your baby sister, Gabriella."

"Welcome to the world, little sister Gabriella Turner." Timmy smiled at the baby and the smiled back at him. Cosmo and Wanda were happy too and could consider Gabriella as their god-daughter if she was anything like Timmy when she got older.


End file.
